Certain Realizations
by marusu-kun
Summary: Pewdie and Marzia have gone there separate ways, and Cry jumps to help out Pewds. Will they find that they love each other or will they just stay friends? Read to find out. (A/N: Sorry for the awful summary! NOTE: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST MARZIA/ FELIX MARZIA! (Rated 'M' for safety purposes and for further chapters)


_**Certain Realizations**_

**(A/N: I have nothing against PewdsxMarzia. I just think Pewdiecry is cute for a fanfic! Please don't be mad at my thoughts. REMINDER: PLEASE COME UP WITH A NAME FOR ME TO CALL YOU PEEPS!~ Now enjoy the fanfic! WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI!)**

_**Pewds POV~**_

I have the happiest life possible; I have a wonderful girlfriend, a wonderful best friend, and a life of pure gaming. What every man wants his life to be. I sighed in contempt after I had just finished playing a co-op with my buddie, Cry. Now we were just Skyping each other. He was wearing his emotionless white mask as usual.

"So Pewds. That was fun wasn't it?" he asked me in his wonderful voice, wait what? I snapped out of my strange thoughts in an instant.

"Ye-yeah! That was really fun!" I smiled at him; I wish he would take his mask off and show me his real face.

He laughed, "Of course you would say that. You kept killing me on purpose!" I had laughed too, playing shooters with Cry was fun.

Then I heard Marzia, "Felix. We need to talk." She came over and turned the screen of my computer off.

"Yes Marzia? What is it?" I kept my tone calm so she wouldn't think I was mad.

"I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry but all I see you doing is playing with Cry and not talking with me. I know that that might sound like you're my possession, but I really do need you at times," she stated, her tone serious.

I gulped, trying not to burst out into tears, "Well alright… If that is your decision I won't go against it. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I'll leave tomorrow, so you won't have to see me again." She nodded and left the room; I turned back to my computer and turned the screen back on. Cry was looking down, completely silent.

I spoke up, "Don't worry about it Cry! Don't feel guilty! It's ok that you heard that… Even if you weren't listening I would've still told you about it." He looked back up at me.

"Ok. I won't worry about it," he said.

_**Cry's POV~**_

__I knew from looking at Pewds' face he was upset. So I had the most brilliant of all ideas.

"Well since Marzia doesn't want you there anymore… How about you come and live with me in Florida?!" I told him excitedly, I've always wanted to see Pewds in real life.

"You sure? Won't it be a hassle for you?" he asked me worried.

"Don't worry about it! It'll be fine! I'm emailing you your plane ticket right now. The flight is tomorrow. Ok?" I reassured him, smiling under my emotionless mask. I knew he wouldn't be able to see it, but I did it anyways. "So go and rest," I concluded. He nodded and we said our goodbyes, I ended the Skype call and immediately cleaned up my house before also going to bed. I was so excited, thinking of how tomorrow was going to be; so I accidentally fell asleep with my mask on.

***Cry's Dream***

Pewds had just gotten off his plane, so I was searching for him franticly. I didn't want to lose him or let him be lost in such a grand airport.

Then I heard his voice behind me, "Cry? What's up?" I quickly turned around, and saw Pewds; smiling at me.

I answered, smiling under my mask, "Hey Pewds! I was just looking for you! Let's go, ok?" He nodded and I led him out of the airport and to my car. I helped him put his bags in and off we went to my house. I was driving, of course, because I saw that Pewds was exhausted from the long trip from Italy to here. I took a very quick moment to glance over at him; he was sleeping peacefully, his face turned towards me. He looked quite adorable in his slumber; so when we hit a red light, I quickly decided to push my mask up and kiss his forehead; and turned to look back at the road. When we reached my house; I parked my car in the driveway, and woke Pewds up.

"Hey… Pewds… We're here," I said to him; grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly.

He muttered, "Hnm..? O-k Cry…" I smiled under my mask, and hurried to help him with his luggage. We got inside and I led him to his room; he decided to unpack and so I went downstairs to make some dinner. When I finished cooking dinner, I went upstairs to tell Pewds that dinner was ready and found him fast asleep on his bed. I grinned and took my mask off, setting it down on his desk beside his laptop. Then I went over to him and tucked him in, and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Sleep well Pewds," I smiled and went downstairs to eat. Halfway through eating, Pewds came downstairs and saw me; mask less. I was worried that he would hate me, but he just froze and blushed at the sight of my face.

He muttered, "Wow Cry… You're really beautiful…" Was my hearing correct or was I dreaming? I wasn't sure, because I thought Pewds was straight… I know I'm gay but I'm not sure if Pewds will accept me for the way I am, and how he will react when he finds out I really like- I mean love him. I fell dead silent and everything went dark.

***End of Cry's Dream***

**(A/N: Sorry guys for the wait but I'm back with a new romantic story for all you! Please review and I will be making Chapter 2 very shortly! Thanks everyone! ~NOTE: I will be calling you all my 'Marthlings' until I see some names you people came up with! ~)**


End file.
